


The Way You Sparkle and Shine

by Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: December 2018 Multifandom Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Smut, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Holidays, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey
Summary: A long belated two  shot, meant to be part of my December gift fics. Magnus Bane adores his fiancé, Alexander Lightwood. But when Alec chooses to show up at Magnus's Yuletide party wearing a hideous sparkly jacket, the warlock decides to get rid of it at any cost. Smut ensues.Clary is finally adjusting to life at the Institute, but there's a piece missing: her mother. A party seems like just the thing to help. With aid from Izzy, Clary sets herself on a path to move on and honor Jocelyn's legacy although she may be gone.





	The Way You Sparkle and Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Magnus' Magical, Sparkling Friendships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834207) by [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey). 



Christmas in Brooklyn was one of Clary Fray's favorite things.  Celebrating meant time to decorate, hang out with friends, be with family.  She had always adored it.  But that had been before her life as she'd known it had come crashing down around her on her eighteenth birthday.  So much had changed in the year since last Christmas. 

For starters, Clary's mother was gone. The woman who had been her rock and her encouragement, who had loved her unconditionally, had died. Clary, in her grief, had done all she could to bring Jocelyn Fray back from the dead, and the results had been disastrous.  Thankfully, Clary had friends on her side, who had been willing to help her.  She thought back on how much had changed before remembering she had somewhere to be.  Frantically, she pulled her phone from her purse just in time to find it buzzing with a call from her favorite friend, Magnus Bane. 

"Magnus, hi!"

"Hello, Biscuit.  I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Never. Oh, please don't tell me you're cancelling the party! You throw the best parties in the Shadow World."

"Of course not. Alec says I should remind you that we're celebrating.", Magnus quipped joyfully. Clary froze for a moment. She had not had much to celebrate since she had joined the ranks of the Shadowhunters.  She loved celebrating, but was she really in the mood for a party or faking it.  She bit her lip. 

"Magnus. I--."

"Please don't. Jace will want you here. Alec and I do as well. Don't forget the Shadowhunter dress code." Before she could protest, the line clicked, and Magnus was gone. She sighed, and  went back to trying to pick out her clothes. It took everything in her not to call Jace to help. She knew if she did, nothing would ever get done. At last she chose a sequined, sparkly gold dress. Gold wasn't a Shadowhunter color, but Clary didn't know what to wear. They weren't hunting demons, so black didn't feel right. She debated for a split second on a red dress and then changed her mind. 

_My mom would know what to do._   She fought the tears pricking at her eyes. Jocelyn would have immediately picked the perfect dress. But Jocelyn wasn't here to help anymore. Clary couldn't save her mother, and now she was all alone. 

She'd found herself drawn to three choices, all elegant cocktail dresses, all sure to catch Jace's eye.  Her mother would have laughed at that, maybe even called her boy crazy. She wasn't boy crazy, though.  Now she just needed to choose. 

_Hm._

"Hey, Clary! You decent?" She leapt up, recognizing Jace's voice as the doorknob rattled. 

"Uh, no. But it's okay. Come in." She was covered enough by her slip that it wouldn't matter. Everyone in the Institute knew she was already sleeping with Jace.  She heard the metallic ring of a stele unlocking the door, and then a click as he stepped inside.  She locked eyes with him, determined not to let him stare at her body.

"Hey, I just wanted you t o know I'm going ahead to help Alec and Magnus with a few things for the party. If you want, I'll send Isabelle in to help you get ready. She's really good at hair and makeup."

"Okay, yeah. Sure. If Isabelle isn't too busy getting ready herself?" Just then, Isabelle glided through the open door, silent as a shadow. She had a grace that Clary envied. 

"Too busy to help a fellow Shadowhunter? Never. Now shoo, Jace. Alec needs you more. Go on."

"I love you.", Jace murmured, and he was gone. Whether the words had been meant for her or Isabelle, she couldn't tell.

* * *

 Once Isabelle stepped into the room, she glanced through Clary's closet. Jace had wanted her here for a reason, but she didn't know what it might be. She hummed, glancing at Clary's clothes.

"What message do you want to send tonight, Clary?"

"Message? I hadn't thought of that. I guess that I'm ready to celebrate." But she wasn't ready. Her mother was still gone. She could never be ready. Isabelle sensed it and sat on the bed.

"Okay. Enough of this dancing around. Tell me what's going on, Clary. You're so brave normally. But something has you scared." Isabelle only had it half right. Clary wasn't scared. She was sad. She would never trade her experience as a Shadowhunter. It was a part of her, in her blood. But she wasn't so sure she belonged. 

"It's-- my mom, Izzy. I miss her still. I can't imagine having Christmas without her. She bought me these dresses right before she came back to the Institute, and now she's--.", Clary froze, unable to say the word.  Isabelle's heart melted. She and her mother were not close, not in the way Clary and Jocelyn had been. Izzy had always wanted that.  She smiled and reached for the green dress covered in sparkles. 

"Wear this, then. It's a Shadowhunter color too.  _'Green to mend our broken hearts.'_ This way, your mom can watch with the Angels, and know you're never going to forget her. Get dressed, and I'll help with your hair and makeup."

"Thanks, Izzy. Mom would be glad I have a friend like you."

"Of course.", Isabelle offered with a smile, glad she could do something useful for a friend. Nephilim were meant to look out for each other, after all. Clary would be ready for this party. Isabelle would be there to make sure of it. After all, she understood the sadness of missing a parent, and it was the least she could do. This party was going to be full of many unexpected surprises.


End file.
